Just a dream
by obsessivetwihard
Summary: Bella and Edward fell in love in high school before Edward enlisted in the army. Now a week before their wedding Bella receives startling news. Based on Carrie Underwood song "just a dream" with a few twist and turns.
1. Chapter 1

All character belong to Stephanie Meyers I just play with them. All the chapters have a song that inspired the chapter. This chapter's song is " she must think I'm crazy " by thriving ivory. Thank you to my wonderful beta blue eyed ducky

Baby,

I don't know if this will reach you in time but I'm sorry I'm not there to give you a birthday kiss or celebrate your birthday. Happy birthday my beautiful angel, I can't believe I'll be with you in three weeks. I hope everything is okay at home. Mom tells me you FINALLY found a dress and I'm sure you'll look amazing in it. Don't let my mom and Alice stress you out over the wedding though, I know it will be perfect. I wish I could write more but we're being called out for patrols. I'll see you soon baby. I miss you so much. I love you with all my heart and soul.

Yours always,

Edward

Every time I got one of his letters it made me smile knowing that even when we're continents apart he was still thinking of the little things. Today was my eighteenth birthday and in three weeks I would be marrying my best friend. I met Edward three years ago when I moved to forks to live with my dad, Charlie. My parents divorced when I was little and I barely saw Charlie until Renee died in a car accident. I met Alice, Edward's sister at the beach my second day here. I didn't meet Edward until the first day of school. Him and his girlfriend, Tanya broke up a few days before the first day of school and he was outcast to our table for lunch.

~ Three years earlier ~

"So I'm thinking this weekend we can have a slumber party. I'll invite Rose and you can invite Jessica. "

"I'll think about it, Alice. I don't know how much homework I'll have." I didn't want to seem like a buzz kill but I didn't want to start a new school with bad grades. I happened to look up. When I did, I see a Greek god walking towards our table. I felt my breath catch in my throat when he sat down at our table.

"You won't believe what fucking Tanya did. The bitch got me exiled from our table. Everyone is acting like I have the plague. "

"You knew that would happen when you dumped her. Sorry Bella, this is my older brother Edward. "

He was gorgeous and nothing like Alice's twin Emmett. Emmett was tall and muscular where Edward was tall and lean.

Snapping out of my daze I gave a small wave in his direction, "Nice to meet you Edward".

He responded with the typical male chin nod and a slight smile. "You too, Bella"

I'd like to say it was love at first sight, but it wasn't. I was attracted to him but I was fourteen almost fifteen, not to mention I was his sister's best friend. We ate lunch together every day that week but he never talked to me. That Friday Alice had her slumber party. Rose did my hair while Alice did my make-up. Jessica just laid on the bed texting her boyfriend.

"So Bella, I saw Tyler checking you out the other day."

"Not interested Rose"

Alice jumped up all excited. "Oh! A group date!"

"I'm not interested in Tyler Crowley. He's more Lauren's type."

Rose stopped doing my hair to look at me. "Who is your type?"

"I don't know. I'm really not interested in dating right now." I know that was a lie.

I was interested, in Edward. I watched him all week at lunch. He gave off an asshole vibe but he wasn't. He was funny and smart and loved his family. I could see that he'd do anything for Alice and Emmett. I knew this was just a little girl crush and he would never feel that way about me though. Needing to get out of there before this line of questioning could continue I said the first thing I could think of.

"I'm going to get a drink."

I rushed out of the room before they could ask any more questions. I heard faint music coming from the patio but I ignored it figuring it was Emmett out back with his friends. When I got to the kitchen I realized it wasn't the radio but someone playing the guitar. I went to the back door, surprised to see Edward playing. It was the most amazing thing I had ever heard.

"That was amazing, Edward" I spoke. I felt bad instantly because I could tell the song was a something that he considered private.

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just getting a drink and heard it. Curiosity killed the cat right?"

"What?"

"Never mind, I'll just leave you alone ." I turned to walk back to the kitchen.

"Wait. Do you want to hang out tomorrow? "

"Sure. What time?"

"I'll call you."

As I walk away I feel hopeful. He noticed me. Edward noticed me.

EPOV (senior year)

I was up all night fighting myself over asking Bella out. I tried to tell myself it was just as friends but I knew better. She's a fucking sophomore for fuck sake. Seniors don't date sophomores. I stared at the phone for hours but in the end I didn't call her. I completely ignored her until she stopped me in the hall before English.

"What happened? I though you wanted to hang out? "She looked hurt.

"I'm sorry. I just think it's better if we aren't friends. "

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I saw that hurt look turned to anger.

"I call bullshit!"

"What?"

"It's bullshit! YOU ASKED ME to hang out with you and now you don't even want to be friends? You know what never mind. I don't know why I'm even wasting my time."

The hurt I saw in her eyes made me feel horrible. Her spark was gone. I extinguished her spark and created fire. I didn't like that fire.

All weekend I tried to tell myself forget it. She's just a girl. She's not really worth the drama. I felt like I was losing my mind over this. I wanted to travel the world and maybe one day, settle down with a girl and have a few kids. I wanted something pure and real in my life.

A few days later I fought with my dad over my choice not to apply to college. Whenever this happened my first instinct is to drive and clear my head but this time I found myself driving pass Bella's house. She was sitting on her porch with her nose in a book as usual. I find that incredibly adorable. In that moment I decide that I'm done fighting it. I drive home and write out a letter to Bella.

Bella,

I'm sure you don't want to hear anything I have to say right now but I need to apologize. The way I treated you was wrong. I planned on calling but I got scared. You're Alice's best friend and I just broke up with Tanya. I don't want you to feel like a rebound because you're not. You're special. I want to be friends but I don't trust myself with you. I'm sorry.

- Edward

I put the letter in her locker first thing in the morning hoping by lunch she'll forgive me. I got to our table before anyone else and made sure the seat next to me was free for Bella. A few minutes later our table was full of the usual people except Bella. I looked around the cafeteria for the petite brunette but came up empty. Alice and Bella were never separated at lunch so where could she be.

"Hey Alice, where's Bella?" I said trying to sound cool but failing miserably.

"I don't know. She's been acting weird all day. She won't even talk to me." My sister was hurt.

Shit what did I do? I try to think of where she could be. I decide to check the parking lot for her truck and am relieved to see it still here. As I turn to head inside a glimpse of chocolate brown catches my eye. Bella is sitting alone on a picnic table crying. I approach her slow.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She turns her watery brown eyes towards me and what I see is like a knife to my heart. I hate that I'm the cause of this.

"Do you expect me to choose between you and Alice? Cause if you do, I'm sorry but it'll always be Alice. She's my best friend. I'll eventually get over my crush on you but I won't find another Alice."

"Bella I wasn't asking you to choose. It's just a complicated situation and I want to be with you but if it doesn't work out I hope and think we can be mature enough to be polite so you can still be friends with Alice."

"Why me, though Edward? You could have any girl you want."

"God Bella, you drive me crazy. You're so different from any other girl I've dated. You don't know how bad I want to try with you but I don't want to hurt you."

"Maybe I want you to hurt me."

"I could never purposely hurt you."

"You're hurting me by not letting us try."

"Fuck it."

Before I knew what I was doing my lips were on her lips. There was this undeniably pull between us and knew this was more than a crush. I pulled her body closer to me lifting her into my arms. Her hands wound up into my hair. All I could do was hold her and keep kissing her amazing lips.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers I just play with them. Thanks to my amazing beta blue eyed ducky. I couldn't do this without. chapter's song is "goodbye" by Miley Cyrus

Bpov (sophomore year)

I'd like to say thing were perfect from that point on but they weren't. Yes, we started dating and at first it was perfect and magical then came Halloween. Alice being the party diva she is, decided to throw a huge Halloween party at her house and invite the whole school. She wanted us all to wear coordinated costumes but we vetoed that idea quick. We decided we wouldn't tell each other our costumes and let it be a surprise that night.

I decided I would stray away from my usual style and dress as Alice from Alice in Wonderland. I had on knee high white socks and a short blue dress with a blonde wig. I was super excited for Edward to see me. I even got high heel Mary Janes, which I was sure I was going to break my neck in.

Around 5 I got ready. I did my make-up, and put on my wig. Charlie was watching a game on T.V. so I bid him a quiet good night and left. I made it out to the red beast and climbed in only for it not to start.

"Damn it, what the hell's wrong now?" Thumping my fist against the steering wheel, I grab my purse and climb out. I contemplate asking Charlie for a ride, but know he's too into whatever sporting event was on T.V.

Searching in my bag for my cell phone I snag it and call Rose for a ride. She answered on the first ring and told me she'd see me in twenty minutes. I sat on the porch wishing Edward wasn't worried too much. Rosalie pulled up in her cherry red convertible she got for her birthday. She was dressed in a long red sequined gown with purple gloves.

"Jessica Rabbit? Where's your red hair?"

"Shut up, I look hot. It's in the back. Dorothy? Or Alice in Wonderland? "

"Alice in Wonderland, if I were Dorothy I'd have a dog. I have my wig and shoes in my bag."

It didn't take long to get to the party. I fixed my wig and put on my heels before going on in. I felt beautiful, sexy, and like I belong next to a guy like Edward. Alice greeted us at the door dressed as Harley Quinn from batman.

"Oh my god guys you look great!"

"Thanks Alice. I feel like I'm going to break my neck in these shoes but I thought Edward would like it"

Brushing past Alice, Rose made her way in. She did a quick boob adjust and fluffed her wig.

"Thanks Ali. I'm going to go find Emmett. I can't wait to see his reaction to this outfit. Who knows maybe we can find him a Rodger Rabbit outfit and..." I stop her with a raised hand.

"I don't need the details of yours and Emmett's kinky brand of sex, Rose."

Rose just giggles, throws a wink in our direction and then saunters off. Shaking my head I turn to Alice.

"Has Edward been down yet? I kind of wanted to surprise him."

"He's still in his room"

I made my way up the stairs. I don't know what I was hoping to find up there but what I walked in on wasn't it.

I opened the door and there was Edward with Tanya. She was only half-dressed and kissing him. I was frozen in place as she pressed her naked breasts against him. I didn't realize I was crying until the tears were dripping off my nose.

"I, uh… I'm sorry to interrupt. I'll just be going now." I turn and run from the room, ignoring the desperate cries for me to stop by Edward. Emmett caught me around the waist just as I reached the porch.

"Whoa, Bella. Slow down. What's wrong? "

"Let me go! I need to leave. I can't be here."

I looked up to see all six foot two of Emmett dressed as Chucky. I smiled before pulling away and wiping my face.

"Edward is in his room with Tanya."

"What? No, he wouldn't do that to you."

"I know what I saw. You can misinterpret them kissing with her half naked."

"Don't worry Bell; I'll take care of it."

Before I can protest, he's called Jasper, dressed as Thor, over with Alice following along behind.

"What's going on Emmett?"

"Bella caught Edward and Tanya the skank upstairs in his room."

Before anyone knew it Emmett and Jasper went charge up the steps towards Edward's room. Not wanting to deal with it anymore, I turn to Alice, wanting a fast escape.

"Alice, can you just take me home?"

"Of course, Bella, let me get my keys."

I heard yelling from Edward's room but ignored it just wanting to escape to my room under my mom's quilt to cry. I was heartbroken. My first love just tore my heart out and stomped on it. The ride home with Alice was silent. I didn't know what to say. When I got in my room all I could do was write my feelings out.

Edward,

If it's not obvious we're over. How could you do this to me? I would have done anything for you. I'm sorry I wasn't willing to have sex with you like Tanya is but I wanted my first time to be special. I thought you understood that. I was happy with you and our relationship. I don't trust people a lot but I trusted you with my heart and you broke it in a million pieces. I told you everything. I told you how I really felt about my mom's death. I told you how scared I am of losing my dad. You played me. You're the last person I thought would ever do this to me. I don't ever want to talk to you again. This was completely unforgivable. You are the biggest asshole ever. Goodbye Edward.

Bella

EPOV (senior year)

Tonight is the night I tell Bella about my plans after graduation. I've decided to get a job and wait for Bella to graduate so we can go to college together. Bella decided not to tell me her costume just saying I wouldn't recognize her. I was going to be a zombie football player. I went in the bathroom to finish my make-up when I heard my bedroom door.

"Hey baby. I'll be out in a minute." When I finish applying my blood I came out to find Tanya sitting on my bed in her bra and panties.

"Whoa what the tell Tanya!"

"I came to see you and thought we could have fun."

"Tanya I'm with Bella now. Get out of my room."

"Come on Edward. You know you want me. Remember all the good times we had. You don't want that little girl. You want an experienced woman to please you."

"Get out. We are long over. I'm happy with Bella. Put some clothes on and get out of my room."

She unhooks her bra and walks towards me. "You know you still want my body." She throws her bra across the room pushing me on my bed kissing me. I didn't even hear Bella come in until she spoke up. The look on her face was heart breaking.

"Bella wait! Tanya get the fuck off me!"

"Let her go Edward. You know we belong together."

"No we don't Tanya! I don't want you! I want her and because of you, I've probably lost her! Shit!"

I didn't think it could get worst until my best friend and brother came storming in my room.

"What the fuck Edward, how could you?!" Emmett said pushing me against the wall.

"Tanya I think you should get dressed and leave" Jasper commented while handing her the clothes she took off.

"Whatever. You just screwed up your second chance with me Edward." Tanya got dressed and proceeded to leave my room and leave me with two angry guys.

"Guys chill, I need to go after Bella."

"She's gone bro. Alice drove her home. You need to leave her alone. "

"Yeah dude how could you do that Bella and with Tanya of all people?"

"I didn't. I was in my bathroom when I came out she was here."

"That doesn't mean you had to fuck her. Damn bro when Rosie finds out she's going to cut your balls off."

"I didn't fuck her. She took off her bra and pushed me on the bed and kissed me."

Next thing I know there's a high heel being swung at my head. As it made contact with my cheek I knew I was fucked.

"Shit Jasper; grab her before she seriously hurts him."

"Jasper let me go! That bastard deserves to get his ass kicked! Did you see the way Bella looked when Alice took her home? She's fucking devastated. "

"Rosalie relax, we'll take care of him."

"You better."

She walked out the door after Emmett punched me in the face. I didn't feel it though. My heart hurt much more than any punch to the face. I knew somewhere the girl who owned my heart was crying.

I barely slept that night. I kept trying to call Bella but it just went to voicemail. I woke up early hoping to catch Bella before class but she never came to school. I was surprised at lunch to see Bella at our table. I sat down at our table but she never looked up.

"Bella, can we talk? Please?"

She just slides a note across the table and left. As I read it I realized I lost Bella and my heart shattered.

Goodbye Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers I just play with them. My amazing beta did it again. Thanks blue eyed ducky. This chapter's song is "can't have you " by the jonas brothers/ "no body compares" by one direction.

Bpov (sophomore year)

Every night I laid in bed just listen to the world around me. My tears falling like the rain. Every time I close my eyes I replay Edward and Tanya together. Nature plays me its lullaby as I try to drift off to sleep. Maybe I really was just a rebound girl. I let myself fall for him. I feel stupid and immature for not seeing it.

Alice tried to get me to talk to Edward but I can't yet. My heart can't handle it. I can barely eat and when I do it's not much. My body feels like it's on autopilot; I wake up, shower, cry, get dressed, go to school, come home, study, cry, sleep, and repeat. I knew I had to move on I just didn't know how. School was agony. Every day I saw Edward. I also had to deal with Tanya and her friends.

The first week Edward called me every day. Eventually those stopped. I don't know if he just got tired of trying or Alice made him. I never answered and I didn't want to talk to him but when the calls stop it made everything that much more real. We weren't together and we'd never be together again. I know I'm the one that ended it but somewhere in my heart I hoped it all was a bad dream.

It's been two weeks since I broke up with Edward. I refuse to talk or even look at him. He's tried to explain but it's too fresh in my mind. How could he hurt me this way? I started eating lunch in library. A few times Alice and Rosalie ate with me. Today is Alice's party; her sweet sixteen at her house and I haven't decided if I can go. How can I face him or even go back to that house?

Rosalie suggested that I show Edward what he lost. She said she'd let me borrow a dress and even do my make-up. I don't know how to look beautiful when I don't feel beautiful right now. I sit here in my room freshly showered and shaved just thinking how a few weeks ago I was so happy and now I look like a ghost of my former self.

I couldn't let a guy keep me from my best friend's party even if it was her brother. After hours of torture that Rosalie called pampering I was dressed in a white and black one shoulder dress with a cut out above my butt. My hair was in loose waves down my back with very little make-up. The heels I was wearing made my legs look long and toned. I didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. She was tall and sexy, not short and average.

I walked into that party with confidence I had forgotten I had. I could feel all eyes on me as I went to find Alice. She was wearing a pink tulle dress with big flowers on the skirt with her sweet sixteen crown.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing."

"Thanks. This is a great party."

"I know. It's perfect. Edward's not here if you were wondering. He took Emmett out for his birthday. "

"I wasn't but thanks."

It was fun and for the first time in weeks I was laughing and smiling until I felt the familiar tingle.

Edward.

EPOV (senior year)

I tried to have fun at paintball but my thoughts were on Bella. They were always on Bella. I didn't know if she'd be at Alice's party but I prayed she would be. If all I could get was a glimpse of my lost angel I'd take it. When we got back from paintball I didn't see Bella's truck but Rosalie or Jessica could have given her a ride.

My dreams were crushed when I got inside and didn't see Bella. I saw all these scantily clad girls but no shy wallflower Bella until I noticed Bella was one of the scantily clad girls. Her hair was down instead of pulled back and gone were her converse replaced with fuck me pumps. She had curves I had never seen before. This was not my Bella but every guy's wet dream come true.

I hated how every guy in the room eyes were drawn to her. I knew a fucked up misunderstanding had made it so I didn't have a right to be jealous but I was. I wanted to try talking to her but I remember what Alice said about her needing time. Fuck time.

I needed to talk to her now. I saw Bella head towards the stairs so I followed her. When I got through the crowd and upstairs Bella was nowhere to be found. I knew she came upstairs. It was when I heard crying that I knew Bella was in the bathroom.

"Bella? Can you open the door for me?"

"Go away Edward."

"No. This might be the only chance I get to tell you what happened. "

"I saw what happened."

"No you didn't. Tanya was undressed when I came out of the bathroom. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me but I never kissed her. "

"You don't have to explain. We're over. You can go be with Tanya or whatever girl you want"

"No I can't. The only girl I want refuses to talk to me or even look at me."

"Oh please. Drop the lines Edward. We're done. You've moved on and so have I."

"Bella I can never move on without you. I was planning on telling you on Halloween that I was going to wait for you. I can't go to college knowing my heart is here with you alone."

"Edward, please don't."

"Bella, it's true."

She opens the door and I think this is it. She going to take me back but instead she said two words I'll never forget.

"Prove it."

Then, she was gone. That night after everyone went home; I sat down and started writing.

My Angel,

You said prove it so here it goes. The first day I saw you in the cafeteria I knew I had to have you. Everything about you called to me. When I realized you were Alice's best friend I freaked out. I knew I needed you in my life even if it meant pissing my baby sister off. You are beautiful and I don't just mean tonight. You have a spark that lights up a room. You're smart and funny and have the biggest heart in the world. I know a stupid misunderstanding tore us apart and I'd give anything to make us right again but if that's impossible then I just wish this; that you're happy with whoever you choose. I never got a chance to tell you this but I'm completely in love with you. I've never loved someone as much as I love you. You're perfect just the way you are. Don't change for anyone. This comes from my heart and soul. They both belong to you.

Love you always.

Edward.

I slipped the letter in her mailbox that night. For the first time in two weeks I slept through the night. I finally had told Bella that I loved her. I didn't know if she would want to see me ever again or if it would just make her extremely uncomfortable but at least I told her. I didn't need to hear the words back just knowing that Bella knows I love her was enough.

The next morning I woke up and felt lighter. I spent the morning cleaning my room trying to distract myself. I didn't know when Bella would get the letter or even if she would read it but it still made me nervous. That afternoon there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Bella standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. My wonderful beta blue eyed ducky has helped tremendously with this chapter. I'd be lost without her. This chapter's song is " when you look me in the eyes" by jonas brothers / "baby I would " by o-town.

Chapter 4

EPOV (senior year)

She just stood there with unshed tears in her eyes. She was beautiful. I knew I'd do anything for this girl. She was my heaven. She was probably here for Alice knowing my luck. I let her in and stepped back.

"Alice is in her room." I kept my voice as monotone as I could incase it wasn't me she was here for.

"You love me?" Her voice cracked on the last word. She was questioning it and it broke my heart.

"Yes." It wasn't more than a whisper. Finding my voice, I explain.

"I was going to tell you at the party that night but well… "

"Oh. God, Tanya is such a bitch. She ruined us. "Gone were the tears. In its place was anger.

"Only, if we let her."

"You love me." This time it wasn't a question.

"I do." I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Or the hopeful tone out of my voice.

"I love you, Bella."

She closes the distance between us and wraps her arms around my waist in a bone crushing hug. I return it without question, just glad to have her in my arms again. I did however notice that my 'I love you' wasn't returned.

We waited a few weeks to make it official but we ended up getting back together. Christmas came and went; before we knew it Valentine's Day was approaching. I wanted to do something special for Bella but had no idea what. Going to the movie or out to dinner just didn't seem special enough. I asked my mom and she helped me plan something perfect for Bella.

Everything was set for our perfect Valentine's Day. I gave Bella a teddy bear in the morning on our way to school with the promise of more. All the girls were excited to go out tonight and celebrate. Alice and jasper were to Port Angeles to reenact their first date and Emmett was taking Rosalie to the movies. My mom and dad trusted us enough to leave us home alone tonight while they went to Seattle to see a musical and spend the night at a nice hotel.

At exactly six o'clock I knocked on Bella's door. I knew Charlie was home tonight due to the fact that his cruiser was in the driveway. Bella told me he had a date tonight but would be at my house to pick her up by eleven. Charlie answered the door his usual gruff self.

"Hello Edward"

"Hello Chief Swan. Is Bella ready?" He glared at me for what seemed like forever. No words were said. That stare said everything. It said, don't hurt my daughter again, or I will kill you and hide you where they will never find you. I swallowed hard and nodded. Without turning away I called to Bella.

"Bella Edward's here."

Bella looked amazing coming down the stairs in a red dress with thin straps that came just above her knee.

"Bye Dad. I'll see you later."

"Bye Bells. Have a good time and don't forget I'll pick you up at eleven o'clock."

She rolled her eyes. "I got it Dad."

I opened Bella's door for her as she slide into my passenger seat. We drove to my house in silence as I contemplated everything I had planned for the night. When I turned onto the driveway, her voice broke the silence.

"Did you forget something at home?"

"No this where we are going." I got out of the car and went around and opened her door.

"Edward I don't know what you have planned but I'm not ready to have sex."

"And I'm not going to push you to have sex. I didn't bring you to have sex."

I escorted her into the house where my mom and Alice over did the decorations before they left. They hung heart garland all over place and sprinkled rose petals on every surface. In the dining room there were two place settings with a rose centerpiece and two candles waiting to be lit.

"Oh Edward, it's so beautiful. You did all this for me?"

"There's more to come. After dinner I figured we could watch 'Jane Eyre' and 'Romeo and Juliet' the one from the sixties, not the Leo version."

"This is perfect. Thank you."

We ate the chicken parmesan my Mom left warming in the oven for us, followed by watching one of the movies. About half way through, Bella fell asleep on the couch. Charlie was knocking on the door before we knew it. It was a perfect night. Everything was just how I imagined it. I know I wanted all my Valentine's Day to be with Bella forever.

Bpov (sophomore year)

My first year in forks has been a roller coaster. I had my heart broken, I've fallen in love, I've made lifelong friends, and I've never been happier. In a few weeks Edward will be graduating high school and going off into the world, well sort of. Edward will be staying here and working at the music store until I graduate and then we are going WSU together.

Tonight is senior prom and Edward hasn't left my side once. The prom theme is frozen in time so everything is blue and white with ice sculptures everywhere. I don't think I could have made it here without Alice. Since jasper asked her to go to prom we did all the prom preparations together. We got our dresses together and mani/pedis together. The only thing missing was Rosalie.

She and Emmett were both sophomores and disappointed they couldn't party with us but this weekend all of us are going to the beach for a bonfire. It's weird to think in a few months our group will be one short.

Jasper got accepted to southwestern university in Georgetown, Texas. Alice and he agreed to write to each other but you can tell Alice is already missing him. I know Edward is making a huge sacrifice for me and his dad's not happy about it but it's what makes him happy.

"Dance with me Bella."

"Edward you know I don't dance."

"Please just one dance."

"Ok."

Only with Edward could I feel like I was floating on a cloud. I'd do anything for him and I know he'd die for me. I knew this was my forever.

A/N follow me on Facebook at obsessivetwihard's fanfic. Twitter mrsalicegrey. Instagram alicefiftyinstruments.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer I just play with them. Especially Edward. Thank you to an amazing beta blue eyed ducky. You are the reason I'm good at this. I'm so sorry this chapter is a little late. I had a friend chapter's song is "wherever I go" by Hannah Montana. Happy reading

Epov (senior year)

This is it. I'm graduating high school today. The last four years have finally passed and my future sits somewhere up in the bleachers behind me. God, I love that girl.

She's been supporting me through everything but shit is getting real. Our dream was perfectly planned, I'd work until she graduated and then we'd go to college together. Unfortunately, that's all it was; a dream. My parents basically gave me an ultimatum that included going to college now and having them pay for it. Or waiting and paying for it on my own. I have my job at the music store but I don't make enough to afford my own place or pay bills. Let alone save for college. I haven't been able to tell Bella yet. I know the long distance thing is going to be tough but I have faith in us. I know it's too late to apply for the fall so we'll have until January together before I go to Seattle for college.

I try to forget about all of it until after today. I don't want to ruin the day by upsetting Bella over something that won't be happening until next year. So today I'll smile and be happy. Today, no one is fighting, no one is upset we're just celebrating. My parents are throwing Jasper and I a party tonight.

We decided to take the girls to the beach after the ceremony so we could have time alone before the party. Mrs. Whitlock and my mom were decorating our house for the party. Tonight might be the last time we're all together. Jasper is driving to Texas in a few weeks and until then Alice wants to spend as much time as she can.

The party was nice but the best part was Bella by my side the whole night. I tossed and turned all night wondering how to tell Bella I'm enrolling in spring semester. I'd only be Seattle and every chance I got I'd be here with her but I was afraid Bella wouldn't see it that way. I felt like I was already losing her and I hadn't even told her yet. I hope she realizes this happy ending is the start of all our dreams. By doing this I can ensure a future to where I can take care of her the way she deserves.

Bpov (sophomore year)

Edward has been acting strange all week. At first I thought it was because of graduation but then that was over and he still wasn't his self. Fear started creeping up making me doubt our relationship. What if he decided that I wasn't good enough or that he needed a more experienced girl? I loved Edward so much that the thought of losing him killed me. I saw a future with Edward. I could see us getting married, raising a family and growing old together. I knew Edward's dad was getting on his case about not going to college for two years and I felt selfish for being the reason he was staying. Maybe he was better off without me. I'm startled out of my thoughts by Edward himself. He still has that look on his face. I feel dread building in the pit of my stomach.

"Bella we need to talk." Isn't that the way the break up talk starts?

"About?" It's a fight to keep my voice from cracking and I can already feel tears building.

"I'm enrolling in the spring semester at Udub. I can't support myself or you on my salary. If I go to college in the spring, my parents will still pay for it."

Oh. I wasn't expecting that. I don't like it. It's better then what I was thinking though.

"OK I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. Just promise me nothing will change with us."

He wraps his arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

"I thought you might hate me. I was so afraid. Nothing will change between us, Bella. Don't you know you're my life? I might be going to Seattle but my heart is with you. I love you baby and a four hour drive won't change anything."

"You'll call me every night?"

"You know I will. How else will I hear about your day?"

"Visit every holiday?"

"Even the small ones, I'll drive down every weekend I can."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I had him until next year. I wouldn't think about it too much. I'd just enjoy the time we had; his birthday, my birthday, Halloween, thanksgiving and Christmas. Then he'd be gone. I'd be alone again. Every moment was precious. I didn't know how precious until a week before school started up again. Then Edward dropped this huge bomb that blows up everyone's life.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer I just play with them. This chapter song is "Leaving on a jet plane" by Chantel Kreviazuk. I owe this amazing chapter to my beautiful beta blue eyed ducky. She makes my work flow.

Epov

I called a family meeting and invited Bella. Looking around the table at all their faces especially Bella's just made this harder. I made my decision and nothing was going to change it. I knew my father wouldn't be happy but this was my life. The life I was going to share with my beautiful Bella.

"I know everyone is wondering why I called this meeting. I made a big decision in my life. One I hope you all will support me in."

Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling I gave the news that would change everyone's life.

"After sitting down and looking at everything, and what's best for me beyond not only high school but my future as well, I've made the choice to join the Army. I've always wanted to travel after I graduated and now I kind of can, plus the Army will pay to send me to school as well so that you guys won't have to."

After getting that out I feel kind of breathless not to mention scared shitless because I know my family as well as Bella will NOT be OK with this.

Everyone was speechless just staring at me like I was crazy. My mom was the first to find her voice.

"Why? In case you haven't noticed, there is a war going on, Edward. Are you trying to get yourself killed? I mean its The Army for Christ's sake! Carlisle, talk some sense into him please!"

I look to my Dad afraid of what I might see there.

"Son, what your mother is trying to say is we don't understand why you want to enlist. We've offered to pay for college, we always have. Is this because we didn't want you to wait for Bella to graduate to attend? "

Hearing her name must have snapped her out of her thoughts because next thing I know she's gone. I went after her but I was too slow.

I called her and even went to her house that night and several after but Charlie said she didn't want to see me. I didn't understand why she was so upset until Alice explained to me that Bella was hurt. I said I was doing this for us but I never included Bella in my decision. I only had a few weeks until Basic training started. I just hoped I could fix things between us before I left.

Last night I gave Charlie a letter to give to Bella. He gave me a sad smile and a good luck handshake after promising to give her the letter.

New recruits spent the night before we left for basic in a hotel where we would all be picked up from the next morning to go to the airport. This was done so that they could ensure we were all there and not trying to live up our last night by doing anything stupid. My parents were driving me to Seattle that morning so I could be sworn in at MEPS. The whole drive was silent. Alice held my hand while trying to keep tears from falling. Emmett just looked out the window. My dad didn't say anything but I knew he was mad. Mom just kept looking back at me smiling. I didn't realize what she was doing at the time but she was trying to memorize my face.

Once we got there I prepared myself for what's to come. We pulled up to the center they were dropping me at to be sworn in and they were going on to the hotel I was at for the night. I couldn't stay with them but at least I knew they'd be there. They chose to put aside personal feelings and be here for me. Unfortunately, the one person I really want here isn't speaking to me and I can't say that I blamed her. I just wish I got to see her before I leave.

After hardly sleeping all night, I got up to get ready. We were all boarding a bus and then heading over to the airport. By tonight I'll be in Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri where I'll stay for the next 10 weeks. I'll belong to the U.S. Army for the next 4 years. After that who knows where I'll be.

The one goodbye I needed to say wasn't there. My heart dropped thinking of Bella and her never forgiving me. I'm sure by the time I get back she'll have moved on. Whoever that is will be so lucky to get a sweet girl like Bella.

I get in line to board the bus when I hear her.

"Wait!"

I turn and there she is. She leaps into my arms kissing me.

"I love you. You better write me every day or I'll drive down there and kick your ass. I'm holding you to your promise. I want that future too. Now go get all buff and come back to me."

She smiled at me and I knew I'd keep every promise I made to her.

Bpov (a week before junior year)

I drove home as fast as I could. Charlie had asked me what was wrong and unable to encompass it all into a sentence I just told him everything. I stayed in bed the whole next day as well as the day after. Quickly a week went by and I was officially avoiding Edward. I was mad at him at first. He was talking about OUR FUTURE, but never once did he include me in that conversation. Anger quickly turned into sadness followed by fear. What if he gets killed? What if he meets someone else while he's thousands of miles away? Can I be what he needs? Two weeks had gone by and I was no closer to an answer then I was when everything in my life was knocked on its side. Charlie knocked on my door just before I fell asleep to give me a letter from Edward. I hesitate at first but, after not seeing him for two weeks I had to know what it says.

My Beautiful Bella,

I know right now you're hurting and that I'm the cause of it. I am SO SORRY I didn't talk to you before I did this. All I could think about was how this will help us out in the long run and how I want to be able to always take care of you. I love you Bella. I always have and I always will. I know we never sat down and discussed what happens after you graduate, beyond college that is, but I want you to know now what I see. I see you in white gown with your dad by your side. I see you graduating college with that degree in American literature. I see your tummy swelling with my baby. I see us growing old together. That's what I see, Bella. I want that with you and only you. You are my everything and I am so sorry I didn't take your feelings into consideration on this but, please forgive me baby. . I'm leaving tomorrow morning for basic training. I hope you show up to say goodbye, I honestly don't know if I can do this without your support. If you decide you can't, I'll understand. I just want you to be happy Bella, even if that means it's not with me.

Love you forever,

Edward

The next morning I had Charlie take me to say goodbye. I was an army girlfriend now and so proud of my soldier and the sacrifice he was willing to make to secure our beautiful future together.

AN: I know I'm late. I'm so sorry. My husband got sick and for anyone married they understand men turn into big babies when they are sick. To make my week even harder my mom got sick too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping next week's chapter is on time.


	7. Chapter 7

This is not chapter seven. Im sorry. I unfortunately dropped my phone in water and its fried. This was two weeks ago and I haven't gotten a new phone yet. As soon as I have a new phone I promise to get chapters seven and eight posted. After my beta reads them of course. You can follow me on Facebook at obsessivetwihard's fanfics. All pictures and updates are posted there. Im sorry again please hang in there with me I promise a killer fics when im done.


End file.
